Boats for recreation and for working on the water are known. Small craft, such as paddle boards, kayaks, canoes, and rowboats, each powered by human effort, also are known. There exists a gap, however, between motor-driven boats that can carry numerous people and significant equipment, on the one hand, and the small craft that are powered by human effort. Boats are needed that allow recreational and operational opportunities beyond those provided by small craft, and yet avoid the sometimes-prohibitive expense of motor-driven craft.